Harry Potter and the Ominously Rabid Owl
by GirlKingof England
Summary: Harry Potter has a problem with the post, Ron is missing, and there is a threatening message on the wall.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when Harry Potter was sitting in the great hall doing a crossword puzzle. He was just about to fill in 2 across when an owl came in and landed on his quill pen, which made it difficult to continue his puzzle. Harry decided to shun the owl as it had disturbed his quiet time when he noticed the owl had a letter that was addressed to him. Harry immediately felt bad for giving the disruptive owl the cold shoulder and went to grab his mail. As he reached for it the owl's eyes became as huge as saucepans and he appeared very angry. Harry was confused, because usually post owls were not so mad when delivering mail.

He tried to grab it again but the owl made a very rude gesture with its wings. Harry was very offended and thought the right thing to do would be to get Hedwig and have her wrestle the owl. But then Harry noticed its eyes, they were red and glazed over. Harry jumped up and ran up to the Gryffindor common room to get Ron. Harry had no experience dealing with rabid post owls, but he knew that Ron had a brother that worked with dragons in Romania and therefore Ron would obviously be able to help him.

When he got into the room he went to jump on Ron who was covered in blankets to wake him up.

"Ron, Ron, wake up! I need your help. There is an owl with Rabies in the great hall and he won't give me my letter! I know your brother works with dragons so naturally I assumed you would know what to do." he trailed off. He noticed that Ron wasn't as solid as usual so he moved the blanket back and gasped. Ron wasn't there; it was just a bunch of pillows. Harry was disturbed by this so he yelled out loud to acquire the attention of the other people in the room.

"Neville! Seamus! Everyone! Ron is missing! And there is a rabid owl downstairs holding a letter of mine for ransom!" Harry yelled and yelled and got no response.

That's when he saw the writing on the wall. In bright neon colors it said "THE OWL DEMOLISHED RON VOFRTR"

Harry stood there, frozen in shock. He was an expert at crossword puzzles, so he quickly unscrambled the words "HES LORD VOLDEMORT FOR THE WIN".

That wasn't just a regular post owl sitting in the great hall right now, that was a death eating (and apparently Ron eating) owl!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was feeling more than a bit nervous at this point. He appeared to be all alone in the castle, there was a message on the wall that simultaneously claimed his best friend had not only been killed but demolished and that somebody was hoping that Lord Voldemort would win something, and he had a letter downstairs that a sickly owl would not hand over. On top of all of this, he had a potions exam on Monday. Harry decided that the best thing to do would be to go find Dumbledore, although to his knowledge Dumbledore did not have a brother that worked with dragons in Romania, he proved himself useful on more than one occasion and hopefully he would know what to do.

Not giving it any more thought, and hoping Dumbledore hadn't gone missing as well, Harry got up and ran out to the common room, through the portrait door and straight to Dumbledore's office. The farther he walked through the castle the more uneasiness he felt. He had found no signs of other people anywhere and while his sneakers were cautious on the floor he noticed that the sticky ground was reminiscent of that of a movie theater, leaving him with a sneaky suspicion that Filch had been taken a while ago as it seemed as though the floors had not been properly mopped in ages. Even the people in the portraits were in rare form, all of them were sleeping. Not a single one a wake. Harry scoffed at how lazy portrait dwellers were, although he was slightly envious at times like these that he didn't lead a life of leisure.

When Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office he was shocked. The door was kicked down, and there were footprints on the ground, big ones. Harry was sure that he had never seen bigger foot prints in his entire life. After he got over the initial surprise of the humungous footprints, he surveyed the room. Dumbledore was gone as well, but he noticed that his moon shaped glasses were still on the desk. Why would Dumbledore leave his glasses, unless he were to go to a place where the ability to see was not necessary. He spent a few minutes and decided that there were no places fitting that description. Dumbledore had been taken, and Harry suspected that whoever was behind those big footprints had something to do with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story! Pretty please review it! I'm sorry if it seems to go nowhere, I am working on it, but if you like 'plots' so much you can just go buy one.

"Well, this is certainly odd." Harry said aloud to nobody but himself. He wasn't quite sure what to think at this point. Had every being in the whole school really been taken? What wizard, or group of wizards, would be brave enough to kidnap the entire school? And he could think of no one who would be brave enough to capture Professor Dumbledore, the only wizard that Lord Voldemort was afraid of. He had reason enough to believe that it was either Lord Voldemort or one or more of his death eaters, and that reason was the message on the wall. No good wizard in their right mind would wish a win for Lord Voldemort in any capacity, not even a win at a rubbish game of chutes and ladders.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted in sudden realization. Nobody would be able to take Hagrid! He was far too big to be taken anywhere against his will and also the walk to his cabin was long and Harry knew as well as anyone that most evil doers are lazy, always taking short cuts. Harry was pleased that he had finally formulated a solution and began to run as fast as his legs could talk him, all the while wishing he could just hop right on his fire bolt, but then reprimanded himself in his mind as he contemplated how laziness often led to the dark side. When he eventually got there he knocked on the door a lot harder and a lot more times than was necessary. Hagrid came to the door looking quite sleepy and his wild hair reminded Harry of a lion, something that given enough time and effort and safety precautions he may try to tame but all in all not worth it. Hagrid was wearing a patchy old bath robe and Harry thought that odd as well. He had never given whether or not Hagrid bathed much thought, but it would only make sense that he wouldn't. What bath tub was big enough for Hagrid? Did he go into the lake, with the giant squid? That would be logical as he would have more leg room, but would it be awkward to face the giant squid again in day to day situations? Harry was getting irked and decided to drop the train of thought all together because there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Hagrid, thank Merlin's beard you're here and you're alright! Have you heard tell of what has been going on at the castle?" Harry said quickly while entering Hagrid's cabin. He looked around and felt very relieved that everything at Hagrids looked nothing out of the ordinary; Fang was laying on the floor looking bored while knowing on one of Hagrids rock cakes.

"What are you on about? No, I haven't heard anything I've been down here taking care of Magical Creatures!" Hagrid sounded very worried. 'Of course!' Harry thought. 'I should have gone to Hagrid in the first place. He is the in charge of care of magical creatures after all! He will know what to do and this whole situation will be resolved without having to go talk to the ministry.' Harry was elated with relief.

"Hagrid, you're the one who can fix all this! You're the expert on magical creatures, how do you coax a rabid owl to give up a letter!?" Harry said in an urgent tone.

Hagrid looked down at his shoe and turned as red as one of the 99 red balloons that cold war protesters had once enjoyed singing about. He sounded embarrassed when he said "Err, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?! How did you get your job as caretaker of magical creatures then!?" Harry was hurt and confused. Hagrid had tried to raise a dragon yet had no idea how to handle an owl. Who was this tall, harry man in front of him? Harry felt as if he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Owl's aren't magical creatures. They only deliver post. If all delivery men were magical we wouldn't pay so much for shipping." Hagrid said, ashamed of his limited knowledge.

Harry felt both relieved and disappointed at the same time. Hagrid was still Hagrid, but he was yet again back at square one.


End file.
